


收件人不存在

by dengjian_ivo



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dengjian_ivo/pseuds/dengjian_ivo
Summary: 麟写给古利德的信。





	收件人不存在

 

 

  
（全篇用亚梅斯特里斯语写就）

  
Gurido：

你好呀！其实我本来想用新国文给你写这封信的，这样你就一个字也看不懂，只好又急又气地去找傅爷爷帮忙翻译，坐下来让他一句一句读给你听。这样一来你在听到我给你写的一些句子的时候，脸上的表情一定比你自个儿读信的时候要精彩得多。不过鉴于我可能会写到的某方面内容，我最后还是决定用亚国语给你写，也不用麻烦傅爷爷了。

  
那么我们从头开始吧。

  
向你问好，古利德！很抱歉大家都不知道我要给你写信，所以我没法给你捎去其他人的问候。不过我相信，兰芳也好，爱德华也好，阿尔冯斯和梅也好，如果他们知道的话，一定也会非常非常愿意向你问好的。也代我向傅爷爷问好！不过说来我现在姑且也算是皇帝了，也就是说我有这个资格代表一下国民……那么请允许我在这儿擅自代表新国上下四万万人向你问好！

目前大家都过得不错。我去了两次亚国，阿尔冯斯也来了两次，第二次来的时候，把梅带走了，不知道他们现在是住在里森堡还是拉修瓦雷。兰芳也挺好，我让她把机械铠换成轻便一点的了，为了不影响长高——我这么说的时候她脸红得厉害，好像小孩子。新国准备修好联通到亚国的铁路，穿过伊修瓦尔，届时那一带会繁荣起来，带来新鲜的空气和思想……但对你说这些套话有什么意思？你多半会跳过去的吧。

说起你，我也不知道你现在会在哪里。无论是亚国的，新国的，还是伊修瓦尔信仰里的天国听起来都不像是那回事。你又不信神，这倒不是说你绝不信它们存在而是你自认为它们的存在就像阿耶鲁戈的今日天气那样跟你没有一毛钱关系——我想你错了。你最后还是去做了英雄，成了殉道徒。原谅我这么说——你虽然连宗教的名字都分不清但你还是当了殉教徒，你为了赎罪，为了爱，为人类去死了，还死得开心得要命。为这个你只好上天堂，你，恐怕没有意识到这点。在你的记忆里，我看见过你上一次被处死的画面，你被捆在一个十字架上。你有想过那是什么意味吗？

你——原谅我这么说，你纯透了，你不好好自省，大多数时间里都根本不知道自己到底在干什么，不知道自己干出了什么事，也不知道自己到底是个怎样的人，这大概就是你在一点不明白的情况下当了殉道徒的原因，也因为这个，你有时候真的会干出一些顶混蛋的事来。但愿你在天堂顶着圣徒光圈觉得快活！

我说死字说得有点多了。但老实说，对于你的死亡我也觉得有点假，感受得不深刻。我去了一次亚梅斯特里斯，他们有面纪念碑，上面刻着在中央战役里阵亡将士的名字，上面，出于很容易理解的原因，是没有你的。新国对于死者，也是很看重的，纪念仪式繁琐得很。因为哪里都没有纪念，在我倒感觉仿佛你根本就没有死过了，只是逃跑了，出了远门了，那一类的。

但如果人的记忆算是人本质的一部分的话，你大概也不算完全不在了不是吗？我的意思是说，我还攥着你的一半记忆呢。那可真是些容易烫伤人的东西。同样地，你也攥着我的一半——那死掉的算是谁呢？活着的又能算是谁呢？

你的记忆不安分，古利德。在它们和我自己的之间越来越划不清界限了。我已经开始怀疑它们会影响我的精神和人格。阿尔冯斯下次来的时候我也许会向他询问移除这一部分的可能性……但是，哈哈。我上一次跟兰芳一起去亚国访问，在船上，我无意中吹了句口哨，她非常惊讶地看着我，以为听错了。

关于记忆还有另外一件事，古利德。哈哈，如果你得知我手里还攥着另外一些记忆，不是你自己也拥有的那部分，而是连你自己都没机会想起来的那部分，你会怎么反应？你会跳起来大叫一声“这不可能！”吗？或者会想起你以前自己经常说的那句话，“没有什么是不可能的”？

不论你怎么觉得，这件事是实实在在地发生了。我现在要告诉你的就是这件事。它发生在你攻击布拉德雷之后的那个夜晚，那时候你睡着了——那也是我第一次知道原来人造人在很累很累的时候，也是会想要休息，想要睡觉的。你睡过去之后，我们的身体就摔到地上，滚上了尘土，但没能把你痛醒。我没有马上夺过控制权，我只是在“那里”坐着，看着你虚脱过去的样子。你睡过去的灵魂好像一个皱巴巴的空袋子，呆呆地悬浮在那儿，挺可爱。

“那里”，或者说，精神空间里，是个很妙的地方，我有点怀念那种感觉。人能像看清外部事物一样，甚至更清晰地看见自己内部的灵魂，记忆，感情的流动，甚至能伸出手稍微触碰它们，这样的机会是很少见的。即使我是被迫得到这种机会的，我还是能这么觉得。于是我就坐在那里，不慌不忙地看着，有点释然地意识到这个偌大的头脑里总算只剩我一个控制者了。你睡得不安稳，你的痛苦就算在睡梦里也没得到解脱，我能看到你做的那些梦，即使在梦里，你那些之前被人强行抹掉的糟糕回忆也在不断零零碎碎地冒出来，并且折磨你一通。

然后有一阵子，你忽然开始不安地抽搐。我看见从你头脑深处隐约浮现出来一些新的记忆，它们跟其他同类看起来有点不一样，就像是铅灰色的团块，散发着不好的气息。感到一点儿好奇，我就伸出手来，赶在你前面触碰了它们。然后我清晰地看见了你那些回忆，就像是我亲身经历过一样。

它们很糟糕，古利德，很糟糕。我当然不是说别的记忆就愉快到哪里去了，同伴被布拉德雷屠杀，然后被你的中世纪家庭强行回收的回忆固然已经坏透了，但是它们，对你来说又完全是另外一种糟糕。我看见的是你叛逃之前的回忆，古利德。我看见你杀人。他们利用你杀人，欺骗，诱惑女人，干一些顶顶卑鄙的事。其中的一些，原谅我说，糟糕得我不愿提起。我感到激愤，同时恶心起来，想吐的感觉涌上喉咙。

于是，我很快地做了一件事……我用力抓住那些记忆，撕扯它们，用我能想到的一切办法——然后我似乎简单地成功了。它们还没来得及成型，就在我的撕扯下变成小片，又变成细屑，星星点点地消散在了背景里。你不安的抽搐停止了。看起来好像轻松了一点。到这时候我还有点惴惴不安，不知道我到底成功了没有。但后来你醒过来的时候，没有显出什么异常的迹象，我就放心了。

现在你知道了。你会不会生气，古利德？是的，我擅自动了你的脑子。这无论出于什么目的，都不能说是地道正当的事。……但话说回来，我现在又为什么要告诉你这些？我明明清楚要是你知道发生过这样的事情你一定会难过的。难道我当初干下这样的事情不是害怕你内疚，是为了你着想吗？我为什么现在又要告诉你，难道你现在再难过我就不在乎了吗？

我现在想起来，我觉得我当时这么干，除了下意识的反应外，其实我是不想让你觉得自己有罪，或者需要赎罪。我害怕你想起来那些，就会干出自我牺牲，干出伤害自己的事来。毕竟我还需要你的力量，所以没错，这事大概也是为了我自己……但是，很明显，我白忙一场了。无论有没有没有那些记忆，你对于你同伴的愧疚也已经足够驱使你去当一个（此处被涂黑）的殉道徒。

据说人在无意识下犯下的错误，神明是会原谅的，那么我取走了你的记忆，是不是就算把你的罪过减轻，或者抹掉了呢？那么如果我没有干那件事，没有像现在这样将毫无意义地为这些糟糕秘密守一辈子墓，你大概仍然会死掉的，但那样你还能那么释然，死得像个圣徒吗？对你的判决是不是会不同？后来我这么想过。所以说，没错，我想我现在把这件事告诉你，确实是有怀着某种恶意的……哈哈，你会吃惊吗？

古利德，我要说，你犯了错误。一件非常非常严重的错事，我也许甚至可以把它称为罪过。但别搞错了！我要说的不是你所认为的最严重的那些，比如说，没能保护好同伴，失手杀掉了朋友，甚至也不是我刚才告诉你的那件。原谅我刚才说重了，其实我相信在这些事上你不需要负什么可怕的罪责，退一万步说就算有过错，也一定是能够原谅的那种，我求你万万要相信。……而且我也没有资格向你谈论这些是不是？

我要说的是另外一件事，有点讽刺的是，上帝也好神明也好最后的审判也好恐怕都不会因为这件事对你加以责难的。但是我会。——你把所有人都瞒过去了古利德！！你选择骗了我，然后自己去死，用为了保护我和更冠冕堂皇的理由，你这样是为了我好，我知道其他人都这么觉得。我把你干的事情描述给兰芳听之后，她低下头，沉吟了一忽儿，我知道她也这么觉得。

但你这么干根本不是为了我。我再说一遍，你这么干根本就不是为了我。——你大概会瞪大眼睛跳起来想反驳的，但你得先听我说完。你满脑子想着的只是你自己和你的罪过。你只不过是想找个理由死一死，救下谁，借此感到一点儿快慰而已，至于这个牺牲的对象是谁都可以，爱德华也好，达利乌斯他们也好，甚至刚好在那的随便哪个无辜士兵也好。不是吗？你并不在乎我怎么想——你最后为什么要那么笑？你是为了我你就不会那么笑。你看着我笑只不过是因为看见所有那些幻影，所有那些你没干成的事和没保护的人，你看见你终于成功了一次，你看见你当了一次英雄，你感到终于不再是你为别人哭而是反过来了，你快活了，所以你就笑。你看着我其实是在看一个胜利品，一个证明，或者用你的话说，一个“朋友”。反正不是在看着我。

你多自大啊！你有什么资格利用我，我当作你赎罪的道具？！你凭什么可以这么做，擅自抛下别人去寻求解脱！？你把自己弄干净了，却把废污倾倒到活人身上，难道这是正当的吗？你的记忆还不能让你明白这一点？你为别人哭过，难道那是快活的吗？要么你根本没这么想过，你看着我却看不见，你只想着你自己——你只想着你自己。我跟你谈过，你以为自己明白了，但其实你只明白了一半，这甚至比什么都不明白更糟，即使到了最后，你也仍然浑浑噩噩，不知道自己到底干下了什么事。你真不该那么笑的。

我肚子上的那个伤疤有时候会发痛。梅给我检查过，她说内脏都没有问题，里外早就愈合了，所以我想大概只是幻痛。

对了，有一件事。也许能够帮助你明白我的意思。那往后我有时候会做梦。有的是你的记忆，有的是别的。后来有一天晚上，我非常清楚地梦见你。你站在那，而且是囫囵个的，是我在记忆里看到的那副样子，就朝我笑，笑得很可恶。我很生气，我想骂你，想朝你嚷嚷，可是不知道为什么，我在梦里软弱得不行，四肢都没有力气，动都动不了，只知道哭个不停，后来我知道我在那时在现实里也哭了。你在梦里坏得很。你用力抓住我，咬我的脖子，像狗一样啃我的下巴，并且用一种非常粗鲁可怕的眼神看我。我应该拿手肘打你的脸，可是我没有，我仍然没有力气，并且在哭，你的手臂扼住我扼得那么用力，让我觉得我快要死了。等到我总算有一点力气了，我做的第一件事却只是尖叫……

我一醒来，就马上不哭了。我心里发毛，感到一种恐怖，觉得很冷，好像有黏液沿着我的脊背爬上来，让我一个劲地发抖。我在被子里用自己的手抱住自己的脚，然后不断地缩小，变成一个又小又硬的核，冷冰冰，脏兮兮，黏糊糊，衣服很不成样地挂在身上。那时我的脑子里重复着一句话，这里要说到我一早去世的妈妈，她是个高傲的典型贵族女人，很喜欢摆架子，但是有一次，她像外面那些“下流人”一样粗鲁野蛮地揪住我的耳朵教训我，我已经忘了我做了什么事惹她生气了，只记得她在我耳边大声重复道：“难道做人可以这么不知羞耻吗？！难道做人可以这么不知羞耻吗？！”

我那天醒来以后，脑子里就重复着这句话。后来我冷静了一些，不再发抖了，就从床上下来，披着被子走到镜子前面，看了一会儿我自己。一忽后我走回来开始清理床单。那是同一个春天三月份间的事……

是的，事情就是这样。……古利德，现在你明白了吗？你现在明白你到底干了什么事情吗？你会不会尖叫起来，喊道“为什么要告诉我这些！” ？我知道很多人会，但不，我知道你不会的，你只会睁大眼睛，呆呆地张着嘴巴看下去……这是因为你是个好人。你真的是个很好很好的人，就算你之前使劲让自己看起来像个坏人，也改变不了这一点，而我，我大概不是。

  
【空白】

 

现在你像所有好人一样上了天堂而把我留在这里而我将犯下更多更多的罪过我将杀人欺骗淫乱我将伤害我不爱的人我将因大舍小我将背叛我将对他人和自己撒谎而最终我会下地狱我将在那里不断不断想起你不断不断做着像那样的梦在地狱的火里梦见一个高贵的殉道徒来吻我而你在那么高的地方你怎么能救得了我但我们曾经那么近我们分享记忆和梦想我们分享痛苦那时候我从没想过你会丢下我去那么高的地方我以为我们会分享一切甚至生命和罪过我们将受同等的判决去同样的地方

  
我想要你和我一起下地狱古利德

 

  
【空白】

 

古利德，抱歉。你大概老早就看出来我状态不好了。我今天跟一些必须讨好的人一起喝了酒，我已经忘记为什么要喝了。他们赞口不绝，不断地夸我年纪虽然轻但是千杯不醉，还能够谈笑风生。但其实我不是的，我想吐，很晕，满脑子想的是想回到自己房间里，然后坐下来给你写这封信。我看向四周，觉得一切都脏得要命，就跟那天我醒过来时候的床单差不多。

瞧，我想起来了。我们喝酒是因为我就要订婚了。是政治联姻，因为我不愿意像我那个傻x老爹那样当种马，所以他们打算充分利用唯一的机会。有几个人选，看来他们是终于决定好了。别因为这个而指责我……我不能一下子改变太多事情的。古利德，我会努力对她好。我会努力让她一辈子都看不出来我不爱她……但别把话说圆了，我说不定就爱上她了呢？但是现在我想到我得跟她上床，就难过得要命。我再想到我可能会让她怀孕，就难过，而且想吐，痛得肠子都揪成一团。她凭什么要被我这么对待？我又有什么资格这么对她呢？

  
对你说了所有这些话，很对不起。我自私，可恶，为你不能控制的事情指责你，只顾虑自己的需要，我说的所有这些话，都请你忘掉吧……可是话说回来，我其实知道你已经不在了，我知道。所以这封信不会寄出去，也不可能有读信人。我自始至终写下这一切都只是为我自己。

  
而且我其实不信神。

  
夜很深了。我也该去睡觉了。到了明天，我想就会把这些都抛在脑后的。我看向周围看见的将不再是昨夜没洗的脏被单，而是太阳金灿灿地照亮广阔的大地，还未被踏足的道路从我四面八方一直延伸下去。而我会努力。我将努力生活，努力当一个好丈夫和好皇帝，避免再喝那么多酒，努力活下去并且活得长一点，不再去考虑活得长一点之后的事。

 

那么，晚安，古利德。


End file.
